


wow i can't believe this hot girl is talking to me

by hamifihekrix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Damn these bitches gay, F/F, Good for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamifihekrix/pseuds/hamifihekrix
Summary: a simple request causes a lot of gay panic in hitoka yachi. this is because she is a disaster gay
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 1





	wow i can't believe this hot girl is talking to me

Hitoka Yachi sits at her usual spot in her classroom as she eats her lunch. There’s nothing special about this lunch, nor this particular day of school. As far as she’s aware, this has just been any other day. Of course, this is the perfect time for something different to happen. 

Hitoka hears whispering ripple through the classroom. Ignoring it, because she has no reason to care, she continues with her lunch. Suddenly, she hears a cold voice ask, “Is Hitoka Yachi in here?” Hitoka looks up to see the darling 3rd year student Kiyoko Shimizu. Panic flushes through Hitoka as she assumes that she’s in some kind of trouble. Her brain doesn’t make any other connection as to why Shimizu could be here. 

“There you are.” 

“I… is there s… something I c... could do for you, Sh… Shimizu-senpai?” Hitoka stutters out. Her internal monologue is running too fast for her to be able to speak properly. 

Shimizu scoffs. “Please, drop the formalities. Do you mind if I eat lunch with you?” 

Promptly, Hitoka’s head explodes. 

“Wh… wh… what?!” Hitoka thinks that she must have misheard Shimizu. 

“I said, do you mind if I eat lunch with you?” 

“Uh, I mean, if that’s what you want, I don’t really think I could say no, but I can’t see why you would, but of course I’m not ungrateful, and in fact I’m really glad you’re asking me-” 

“Thanks,” Shimizu says as she sits at the empty table next to Hitoka. 

The two sit in silence as they eat. Hitoka’s brain is searching for something to say, but she presumes anything she could say could ruin whatever it is that caused Shimizu to say her name. Deciding to bite the bullet, Hitoka asks, “W.. why did you want to eat lunch with me, Shimizu-senpai?” 

“Again, you can drop the formalities. As to your question, I just felt like it. Do I need a reason more than that?” 

“B… but…. but why me, of all people!?” 

“Didn’t you hear me? I just felt like it.” 

“There has to be more to it than that!”

“Why?” 

“Well, that’s….” Defeated, Hitoka stutters.

“Hitoka, what do you do in your spare time?” says Shimizu. 

Surprised by her bluntness, Hitoka takes a second to register what she said. “Did she just use my first name?” she thinks to herself, and it shows by how flustered her face is. 

“Hitoka?” 

“O.. oh, um… I don’t have much spare time, because I spend a lot of time studying…”

“How boring. You should spend less time worrying about school. Is there nothing you have an interest in doing? Nothing you’d rather spend your time doing?” 

“W.. well, I guess I do kinda enjoy creating art.. But school is more important!” 

“Why? If you’re passionate about art, is that not what you’d want to pursue after school? And will learning formulas help you achieve that goal? Do you enjoy studying?”

“Not exactly... but it’s still important to study! You never know what will happen in the future.”

“If that’s what you believe, there’s nothing I can do to change your mind. I just think you’re wasting both your time and talent.”

“Huh? What do you mean “talent”?”

“I have a gut feeling that you have artistic talent.” Shimizu doesn’t explain further. Hitoka doesn’t know what to say, so the two continue to eat in silence. 

Shimizu breaks that silence by saying, “Sorry for being all serious. I didn’t mean for it to get like that.” 

Hitoka doesn’t know how to respond. Does she apologize? Does she say, “it’s alright?” Nothing feels right. Nothing feels like something that Shimizu would want to hear from Hitoka. Feeling stupid for saying it before its even left her mouth, Hitoka blurts out, “Shimizu-senp- san! I enjoyed hanging out with you! We should do it again!” 

This surprises Shimizu, leaving a shocked expression on her face. Slowly, she lets a small smile escape her lips, as she says, “Sure.” 

The bell rings at the perfect, or imperfect, moment, just as the two finish eating. 

“Well, I’ll see you later.” Shimizu stands up and walks out of the classroom.

Hitoka finds herself still in shock. She’s admired Shimizu the entire time she’s been here, so sitting next to her as she eats her lunch feels like a dream. 

Hitoka tries to snap herself out of it, and focus on the classwork she’s about to get started on. But the idea of Shimizu sticks in her head no matter what she does. 

The school day comes and goes, and now Hitoka is on her way home. Lost in her own head, she doesn’t notice Shimizu calling her name behind her until she’s close enough to tap Hitoka on the shoulder, snapping her out of her own head. 

“Oh!! Shimizu-san! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there...” Hitoka is speaking just a little bit too fast, and just a little bit too excitedly. “What are you doing out here?” 

“My house is this way. I saw you over here and thought I’d walk with you. Is that alright?” 

“Of course it is!! I.. I mean, if that’s no trouble.” 

“Why would it be trouble for me?” 

“I… do not know.”

“Then you can assume my response.” Very seriously, Shimizu says, “You seem to be very nervous around me. Have I done something wrong?”

Hitoka stops in her tracks. “Don’t be ridiculous!” she says. This surprises Shimizu. She has never seen Hitoka act like this before. She seems… passionate. 

“I’m nervous around you because you’re cool! I don’t understand why you’re hanging around me but I don’t want that fact to change!”

Shimizu blushes slightly, but Hitoka misses it due to her ranting. 

“It surprises me that you think that.” 

Hitoka snaps out of it. “Huh? Why?” 

“Not many people think that,” Shimizu says. “I’m not as cool as you’re making me out to be.”

“I don’t believe you!” 

Hitoka looks like she wants to say something else, but the sight of her house up ahead stops her. “Sorry for cutting this short, Shimizu-san, but that’s my house.”

“You can call my Kiyoko. And, I guess this is goodbye for now.”

“Yeah... bye!!” 

“Actually, there was one more thing I wanted to say to you.” Kiyoko faces away from Hitoka. “You know when you were curious as to why I was talking to you? And I said that I just felt like it? Well, that wasn’t exactly true. I thought you were cute. That's all. Anyway, see you.” Kiyoko walks away.

Hitoka wants to say something, but she doesn’t really process what Kiyoko just said. By the time she could recognize what Kiyoko had just said, Kiyoko was already gone.


End file.
